Color
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Ash likes blue and Misty likes yellow. Ash adores lightning and Misty does to water. See the connection? -And it meant nothing that they pretty much wore nothing but the color. Totally.- From May's point of view. Pokeshipping hints of Contestshipping


Disclaimer: Right, uh-huh, I own Pokémon and the reason why I'm writing a _fanfic_ is just because I have weird hobby of writing them, pretending I'm just some fan who _really_ needs to get a life and doesn't do anything but breathe fanfiction. Sure, of course.

* * *

She doesn't know how absolutely _no_ one seems to notice it.

I mean, come _on_, what are the odds? It's one of the most obvious hints, and yet she's the only one who actually_ notes it_.

They notice it when Misty always seems to think of Ash first, out of all of them. They notice it when Ash fights _just a little bit_ harder when he sees someone flirting with Misty. They notice it when the two let their hands linger for just a second longer whenever they accidentally touch.

_But they don't notice _this.

That Ash loved the color blue, and Misty loved yellow.

And suuuurre, the other _just happened_ to adore a certain element that practically _screamed_ the color. Yes, it was _pure coincidence_ that Ash loved the color that said water. And it was _just weird chance_ that Misty loved the color that probably meant nothing else but lightning.

Mhmm, sure.

And it meant nothing that they pretty much _wore nothing_ but the color. _Totally_.

Yep, no one sees that?

May isn't one to criticize people, but really, are they _blind_?

And she sighs when she sees Ash standing up from his sleeping bag. He doesn't usually wear pajamas or anything, but now—for some unknown reason—he is. And, uh-huh, he's _still wearing blue_.

And _then_, she wonders if they're obsessed or something.

But then again, it could possibly just be the fact that love does weird things to you.

Like how she would sometimes throw a rose Drew gave to her after he says something insensitive, a bit too blunt, and arrogant (which is pretty much what he usually says), and then a few seconds later, she would hastily pick it up and cradle it like it was some delicate thing that needed love and care and tenderness.

Or maybe how he would act egoistic and a tad bit heartless one minute but go on running to her the next just because she accidentally scraped a knee or something. (Yeah, she knew he loved her. She was just waiting for the time when he'd _finally_ stop being so stupid and _make the first move_. And no, that did _not_ include giving her a rose and making up some pathetic excuse that it was for her pokémon and not her.)

Okay, stop. She was getting off topic.

Truth be told, she actually thought it was kinda cute.

That when he would need to choose something that he almost automatically picks the one that had blue in it.

Or that when, through all the pictures and all the video calls, it was yellow that she was wearing. Even if terribly clashed with the rest of her clothes.

It was a _tad bit too obvious_.

But hey, nobody else seems to notice the fact, who the hell cares?

She was also pretty sure _they_ didn't even notice. Or they were just really good actors at pretending to be oblivious.

But, then again, they're not all that good—not good at all—at denying, so it's probably not the latter.

Well, enough said, it was _no damn_ coincidence that Misty loved water and Ash loved blue, or that Ash loved lightning while Misty did to yellow.

And it was a bit sweet of them.

And, of course, she wonders if they notice that she's starting to like green just _slightly_ more than she did before.

* * *

I thought of this when, while reading **Bittersweet Romanticide**'s **Ash's Adventures in Wonderland** (which is really good, and I _demand_ you to read it), Max mentioned that yellow was Misty's favorite color and I remembered that Ash wore blue a little too much. And, of course, as soon as I thought of it, I wondered why no one else seems to notice it?

I like this style, using someone outside the relationship and describing it. Never used it before and I wanna do it sometime next time.

I know I'm _supposed_ to be writing the sequel of **Angel** right now, but I couldn't help it.


End file.
